Hyperforce Home Videos
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Chiro discovers a box full of memories in his closet. Some OOCness. Enjoy.
1. Look!

**Here's a new story! **

**Hyperforce Home Videos!**

**I know you probably took the pole and said Sub. Teaher II before Home vids. but, I'm doing two projects at once (Sub teach. 1-2 and home vids.) I'm putting Verbal war and randomness and the crossover on hold for now so, Enjoy!**

**WAIT!**

**Before you enjoy I must give you the disclaimer which is . . . Hmm. I don't have a disclaimer. Savanna! (My main OC)**

**Savanna: Mikki doesn't own SRMTHFG. She does own the ideas for the home videos.**

**WAIT!**

**Sorry to say but, I'm not taking oc requests in this fic.**

**WAIT!**

**To seperate the home videos from the story I'm using script format for the vids. and normal writing for the story.**

**WAIT!**

**Before every home video I'll give you this info. How old they are. Baby - toddlers = monkeys**

**Kids - adults = cyborg monkeys. **

**Who the main character or characters of the video are. **

**Ex. Chiro or All monkeys or Mandarin and Sparx or Hyperforce.**

**When it took place. **

**Before or after Chiro.**

**Thats it! Enjo-**

**WAIT! (Annoying yet?)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chiro was in his room cleaning out his closet when he took notice of a rather large box in the corner full of old Videos and DVDs and a camcorder. _Whats this? _Chiro asked himself. He draged the box out of the closet and looked through it. _Hey this is where we kept our home videos! _He thought then became curious. _Hmm I don't think I ever watched the monkeys older videos. We can have a movies night! _Chiro ran into the main room where Otto was sleeping, Sparx and Nova were having a thumb war, Gibson was reading a book he read before, and Antauri was watching Gibson read. "Guys! Look what I found!" Chiro exclaimed.

"What did ya find?" Sparx asked not very interested at first.

"Our home videos!" Everybodys ears perked up and Otto woke up confused.

"Let's watch 'em." Nova said. "We have nothing better to do."

"Yeah play them." Sparx said

"Wha-" Otto looked around. "You found our home videos?" The monkeys and Chrio found their seats.

"Yeah. We're totally gonna be laughing at these I know it!" Chiro put down the box. He held up a video. "This looks good. _Fun stuff! _The title sounds like fun." He put the video into the VCR and waited. The screean went fuzzy then a picture popped up. It was in the time when Skeleton King was the alchemist. The camera looked like it was hiding behind a door of Nova's old room. Nova was a kid. (Cyborg) The camera was being held by Sparx. Nova didn't see Sparx behind the door so, he was obviously taping her secretly. She had her stuffed animals sitting up ward facing her.

Nova: Good morning class. (She says in a young voice. She paused as if the Stuffed animals were saying 'Good morning Miss. Nova. The camera shook slightly as Sparx stifled laughter. The Hyperforce watching it burst into laughter except Nova who blushed madly.) Today we're gonna learn about baking. (The team laughed harder.) Do you know what baking means? (The team laughed so hard now you couldn't hear them laugh.) Baking means to bake stuff like food or vegetables. (The team were so red in the face and they started to tear up.) I'm gonna show you how to bake toast. (Now the authors laughing.) First you take bread and put it into the toaster and wait for it to ding then take out the bread and you baked toast. (Sparx holding the camera finally laughed out loud catching Nova's attention.) You little Spy!!! (She shreiked before the video stopped.)

The Hyperforce tried to catch their breath before the next video titled _Gibson's first freakout _taking place when he was a a newly made cyborg. Sparx was holding the camera again. Otto, Antauri, and Nova were watching a crazy Gibson shouting things and running away from the alchemist who was chasing him with a needle.

Gibson: I- IT HURTS!. (He screamed.)

Alchemist: Calm your self! Gee Child. Come here!

Gibson: I SAW IT, IT WA- WAS HUGE AND - AN- AND IT LIKED TO EAT POETRY!!! (He yelled.)

Alchemist: What are you talking about?!

Gibson: TH- THE NEEDLE I-IS EEEEVVVIIILLLL!!!!!! (He shouted again.)

Alchemist: Do you wanna get sick child?! (He ran faster to catch up with the scared simian.) Some one help me? (Nova, Otto, and Antauri jumped Gibson and held him down. The alchemist finally caught up.) Thank you. (He bent over Gibson and injected the serum in the poor monkeys stomach. The blue simian screached in pain. The camera blacked out.)

"I remember that." Gibson said.

"Yeah he was chasing you for thirty minutes." Sparx giggled remembering. The video started to play another video. It showed an adult Antauri sitting by the the kitchen table with crayons surrounding him. Chiro was holding the cam corder and sat across from Antauri.

Chiro: What are you drawing?

Antauri: A wookie.

Chiro: From Star Wars?

Antauri: Sure.

Chiro: Why?

Antauri: I was board.

Chiro: You should like drw some Jedis and Darth Vator and all those things in your picture.

Antauri: I could do that he said.

Chiro: You should also shade the wookies fur. Make it look cooler.

Antauri: Okay. (The camera stopped and every started laughing at the random video.)

"Wookies?" Nova asked "Of all creatures!" Another video started playing.

______________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter is sooooo short. I really wanted to get this story up tonight.**

**I'm not taking anyy video request right now but, when I run outta ideas I'll ask for help.**

**R&R**


	2. What the

**Sorry it took so long with this chapter.**

**Anyways without further ado, Disclaimer.**

**I do not own SRMTHFG**

**P.S. I've been thinking and I guess I will except some OCs.**

**But they can only have two videos on them through the whole story.**

**Enjoy. Or try to.**

**

* * *

**

The screen went fuzzy. The Hyperforce waited for the next clip. When the screen started to play a different clip it showed Sparx as a kid (Cyborg monkey) he was holding the camera and faced it toward him. It looked like he was about to do something naughty. This clip was titled _The Prank._

Sparx: I'm totally gonna freak Mandarin out! (He said.) I'm gonna hide in the bush and scare him! (He chuckled.) Here he comes. (He jumped into the bush and waited.) RAAAAAAWWWWRRRR! (Sparx yelled and jumped out of the bush. Mandarin lept back and gave a girlish shriek before the camera stopped.)

The hyper force started to laugh at the way Mandarin screamed. "Man Sparx, That was to good." Said Tiffany from the door way.

"Tiffany? What are you doing here?" Otto asked

"I wanted to say hi to you Otto. Then I saw that you were watching homevideos. May I watch some with you?" She asked

"Of course." Antauri said.

"Oh Zinnaux is here too." Tiffany said

"Where?"

"He's raiding your fridge."

"Typical." Nova sighed. Than another clip played.

This one reveiled a crying Otto as a kid and a concerend Nova holding a pliers. This video was titled_ Otto's loose tooth._

Otto: It hurts, Nova! (He complained)

Nova: It's alright, Otto,It's almost out. (She tugs on the tooth with the pliers.)

Otto: OOOOOWWWW!!!! STOP! PLEASE! (RIIIIIP!)

The screen went fuzzy. "Aw Poor Otto." Tiffany cooed.

"I don't remember that." Nova said

"Me either."

"Hey everybody," Zinnaux entered holding cold lft over pizza. "Oo Videos? Can I join you guys."

"I don't see why not." Antauri said. The TV played a new clip. This was titled _Teeter Tooter Trouble._ It showed a 14 year old Chiro in the room the Hyperforce were sitting in and he seemed to be assembling something. The camera be held by himself.

Chiro: Just one more screw . . . and . . . there. (Chiro stood back admiring his work.) Can't wait to go teetering aand tootering with Jinmay. (He said right before it fell to peices.) Aww C'mon!

The screen goes fuzzy again. The next clip showed a young Sparx in the kitchen with Otto holding the camera.

Otto: What are you doing?

Sparx: Filling Nova's stuffed animals with oatmeal.

Nova: SPARX WHAT ON SHUGGAZOOM!!!!!!

Camera goes blank.

"Thats the end of that tape," Sparx said "Put a new one in." Chiro got up and went to the box and got a new tape and put it in. The new reel was called _Gibson's first red Card._ This took place on a soccer feild and showed a teenage Gibson in a Blue and Gold school jersey uniform. The camera was being held by Nova.

Gibson: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! A RED CARD?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M THE MVP ON THE TEAM!!! (Note: MVP stands for _Most Valuable Player_, which is the player that plays the hardest.)

Referee: Sorry but that move you just pulled back there was illegal.

Gibson: Diving is NOT illegal.

Ref.: Off the feild now! (Gibson huffed and stomped off the feild. The crowd booed at the refs stupid call.) The screen went fuzzy again.

"That stupid ref.! I swear he didn't know how to play soccer." Gibson mumbled.

"I know right. And thanks to him he made you team loose." Nova said equally annoyed at the memory of th dumb referee. A new clip started to play this time reveiling the teenage monkey boys running around screaming with a calm Nova watching all the chaos. This clip was titled _Too much Mountain Dew._

Antauri: We go sailing last tomorrow and I and Sparx say 'Gross to the trip we've goes on and stuff.'

The Hyperforce laughed at the strange sight they were watching.

Gibson: Yes! But No Antauri! We've gots to much Dew in our systems for a whole bucket of cheese! (He bounced off a wall.)

Nova: OK guys calm down. Stop running your gonna break something! Otto get off of the coffee table. SPARX knock it off! (Crash!) Not literally! The film stopped again.

"What was that all about?" Tiffany asked.

"None of these videos are making sense." Zinnaux said.

"It's cause you guys wern't around for them." Nova said

"I would never act that irrational in front of someone!" Gibson was still shocked at the previous video clip.

**

* * *

**

**What do ya think?**

**R&R **


End file.
